


Bittersweet Taste

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: One Piece Drabble Extravaganza [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Detective!Zoro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-02
Updated: 2005-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They used to be his favorite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Taste

Pie.  
  
It _had_ been Zoro's favorite desert.  Except now just looking at it made him sick to his stomach.  
  
He was a detective and Sanji had been his steady lover.  Zoro had expected to die first.  He hadn't expected a vengeful man to target Sanji as revenge against him for locking him up years earlier.  
  
Sanji hadn't seen the attack coming, and that bastard had made sure that both he and Sanji suffered.  By the time Zoro had gotten there, it was too late.  
  
Sanji was dead.  
  
Pies used to have the sweetest taste to him.  But now they were a grim reminder of a love he couldn't protect.  
  
And there on their apartment table sat a cinnamon apple pie, Zoro's favorite, with a card reading:  
  
_"Happy Anniversary baka-marimo._  
                    Aishiteru.  
                    ~ Sanji"


End file.
